


Too Hot

by fanficshiddles



Category: Darcy Lewis - Fandom, Loki - Fandom
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Blow Job, Darcy Lewis - Freeform, F/M, Loki - Freeform, Pollen, Sex Pollen, Smut, Too Hot, Wall Sex, heat - Freeform, needy sex, rough, tasertricks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles
Summary: Darcy and Loki end up getting sex pollen on them. Causing them both to come into a type of heat. With only one another to help.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Loki
Comments: 23
Kudos: 66





	Too Hot

Darcy and Loki were on a mission for The Avengers.

They were annoyed that they had been sent together. They couldn’t stand one another. Darcy found Loki was so arrogant most of the time, and Loki always got so irritated at Darcy’s sassy mouth.

It was a simple mission though, it was just going to the Collector on Knowhere to pick up something for Stark.

They had received the package from the Collector with no issue, so were heading out of his museum. On the way, Darcy spotted a lovely plant. It was large and had stunning pink flowers coming off it.

‘Oh, that’s beautiful.’ She reached out and plucked one of the flowers off the plant.

‘Darcy, NO!’ Loki quickly reached out and snatched it off her, he grumbled and placed it back on the plant. Hoping the Collector wouldn’t notice.

‘Come on.’ He grabbed her elbow and swiftly led her out of there.

‘What’s your problem? There were heaps of flowers on it, he wouldn’t miss one.’ Darcy snapped as they headed back to their ship.

‘You don’t mess with what belongs to the Collector. Trust me.’ Loki said firmly.

They failed to notice the pollen that came off the flower, landing on Darcy’s hand when she picked it up. And some landed on Loki too after he put it back.

Once the pair were back on the ship, Loki started heading back to Earth. Once they were on route, he put on autopilot and relaxed.

When he looked round at Darcy, he frowned. She was taking off her jumper, leaving her in just a vest top. ‘What are you doing?’ He asked.

‘Too hot. Have you turned the heating up or something?’ She wiped sweat from her forehead.

Loki glanced at the controls and shook his head. ‘No, the air con is on.’

Darcy leaned back in her chair, head back as she started breathing heavily. But then the heat started to seep deeper within her. It felt like every inch of her skin was starting to tingle, needing something…

‘Are you alright?’ Loki asked.

His voice sounded like smooth velvet to her all of a sudden. She snapped her head up and looked over at him, her eyes full of… lust. Which surprised and confused Loki.

Darcy felt her heart racing as she looked at Loki, properly taking him in. His thighs looked so lean and muscular under that leather. His lips looked so kissable… What the heck was wrong with her? She tried shaking it out of her head, this was Loki after all. Who she despised.

But then she suddenly felt it. A deep, hot, throbbing desire between her thighs. She groaned and started tugging at her vest top.

‘Darcy?’ Loki was concerned, but he was also very amused when she stood and pulled her vest top off, her bra came flying off next. Then she quickly unbuckled her belt and slipped her jeans off.

‘Well, I certainly wasn’t expecting a strip show on our journey home.’ Loki drawled, smirking.

‘I need you, Loki! Please!’ She whimpered and rushed to him, straddling over him quickly she started grinding down against him.

Loki was taken aback at first, arms out at the side in surprise. But then a smirk spread across his lips and he chuckled as he let his hands land on her back as she buried her face into his neck, kissing and nipping at his skin.

‘Since when did you desire me, Darcy Lewis?’ He hummed, trailing his fingers lightly up and down her spine, making her tremble under his touch. Making her feel a little better.

‘Hot… Too hot… Need you, please, Loki. Help me.’ She whined desperately, really pushing down against him. He couldn’t hold back a moan as he started to get hard under her. It got worse when Darcy reached down between them and started squeezing at his cock.

But then he started to feel _it_. He started feeling rather hot, at first like a hot flush. But then it manifested in the same way it did for Darcy. And suddenly he was painfully hard and desperate for a warm quim.

Loki groaned and slid his hand into her hair, wrapping it around his fist he yanked her head back, making her moan. He leaned forward and started attacking her neck, returning the favour of biting and sucking on her skin.

Loki stood up with Darcy’s legs wrapped around him as he slid his free hand down to support her by her bum. As he pressed her back against the wall, he had his own clothes vanish quickly.

Darcy reached down between them and grabbed hold of his cock, so hard and throbbing hot already. She guided him straight to her, she was so wet and aroused that as soon as the tip of him pressed into her, he slammed his hips forward and thrust into her nice and smoothly.

‘OH, GOD YES!’ Darcy screamed as her head fell back against the wall.

Loki started rutting into her roughly, his fingers bruising her ass as he held onto her tightly. They continued biting at one another at every opportunity while Loki bounced Darcy up and down on his cock.

‘Yes, yes, yes, yes!’ Darcy yelled as she came hard, clamping around him. But he kept thrusting into her, pushing through her tight wet walls. Filling her so good.

‘Oh, fuck!’ Loki grunted as he started cumming inside her, unable to stop himself from coating her insides.

They both thought that now they’d cum, their bodies might settle. Both of them had already registered in the back of their minds that it was to do with the flower they both touched. But Loki didn’t soften, at all. And Darcy was craving more, she still felt too hot, a deep fire within her that wasn’t put out yet.

Loki briefly pulled out of her, he was going to take her over to the chair but she had other ideas as she was suddenly mouth watering to taste him. She fell to her knees and took his cock in her mouth greedily, making him moan as he closed his eyes and let his head fall back.

She sucked him off as swiftly and efficiently as possible, taking him down her throat as far as she could and swallowing around him. When he came, she gobbled up as much as she possible could.

Loki hauled her back up to her feet by her hair and he hauled her over to the control panel at the front of the ship. He pushed her down and bent her over the panel. Giving her ass a swift smack, he thrust right back into her awaiting quim.

Her breasts pressed down on random buttons, but neither of them cared as Loki fucked her good and hard from behind. He folded himself down across her back, getting as much skin on skin contact as possible. The both of them were whimpering and moaning right up until they came together again.

And not for the last time.

They were both insatiable for most of the journey home. Eventually, their _heats_ started to die out. Darcy was straddling over Loki, his cock snugly buried inside her. Every now and then she would squeeze him, making him spurt into her. They were both highly sensitive, it didn’t take much for either of them.

‘What… what the fuck was that?’ Darcy asked, leaning back against Loki’s chest. She was more of her own mind now, and part of her was telling her to get the hell off his cock. But another part of her really didn’t want to, it felt too good having him inside her.

Loki dragged his teeth along her shoulder, making her shiver. One of his hands was splayed across her stomach, the other he couldn’t resist gently playing with her nipples. She let her head fall back onto his shoulder.

‘I think that flower you picked had a certain… aphrodisiac, in its pollen.’ He hummed, enjoying the warmth and softness of her around his cock. Not to mention the right sticky mess they were in, constantly dribbling out of her down his cock.

‘Oh… Well, uh. That’s different.’ Darcy said quietly.

‘Indeed… Can’t say I am complaining though.’ He smirked.

‘Don’t get used to it, big guy.’ She huffed.

Loki chuckled and thrust up into her, making her whine and turn to utter putty again.

Well, maybe she could make a few exceptions here and there. The sex had been pretty mind blowing after all…


End file.
